


The Upside of Spam

by obi_ki



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obi_ki/pseuds/obi_ki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written words can add more than a little spice to the bedroom</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Upside of Spam

Disclaimers: All things Star Wars, including these two gorgeous men, belongs to the almighty George. I am just borrowing the boyz and will return them when I'm done, hopefully much happier. I write for the sheer joy of it. No money is being made from this. 

Author's notes: Thanks to Monalee for her great beta/editing skills, to my Padawan for her beta and suggestions and to Hilary, I think, for the challenge and plot bunny that inspired this. Hope you enjoy. 

Feedback: Please, it's what I live for.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
My eyes were caught by the image displayed on the screen of the computer and I stopped dead in my tracks. I stood over Obi-Wan’s left shoulder as I read the message and couldn’t stop my bark of laughter as I glanced at it. The headline read, ‘find your dream date’, typed in a boldface font amid pictures of beautiful young women and men in a variety of social situations.

“Should I ask what type of holonet sites you have been perusing to receive this type of mail?” I asked, failing to keep another laugh from erupting. 

“It’s spam, Master. Everyone gets it,” Obi-Wan replied snappishly. 

“I don’t remember ever getting those kinds of messages in my mail account, Padawan,” I retorted. “There has to be some reason they are seeking you out. Anything you should be sharing with your old Master?”

“Oh yes, I spend my multitudes of free time searching the dating sites,” he said sarcastically. 

Ignoring his caustic comment, I pointed to the handsome young man peering at us from the screen. “Thousands waiting to meet you,” I read aloud. “Well maybe you should check it out. Especially since my idea of an exciting evening is a quiet dinner and a game of holochess.” 

The teasing comment created a very different reaction than I expected and he jumped from his seat and turned to glare at me. “Maybe I should. I’m sure a lot of people would love to bed a Jedi. Especially since it doesn’t seem to matter to you one way or the other.” 

I reached out to grasp his shoulder but he pulled back roughly and stalked towards the door of his old room. “Obi-Wan,” I called after him but he acted as if I hadn’t even spoken. When the door slammed behind him, I heaved a heavy sigh, wondering how I had managed to offend my normally thick-skinned apprentice and how I would mend the hurt I had inflicted. 

I contemplated just waiting it out, hoping the Obi-Wan would decide he had overreacted, but decided I had to make amends to him, even though hurting him had been totally unintentional. Bracing myself for any reaction, I crossed the room and knocked on the door. “Padawan, may I come in?” I took the silence that answered me as tactic approval and slowly pushed the door open. 

The sight that greeted me made my heart clench. Obi-Wan was lying on the bed he hadn’t slept in for over a year, back to the door, his posture stiff and foreboding. I walked over to the bed, sat on the edge and placed a hand on that rigid back. “I’m sorry, Obi-Wan. I was just teasing.” 

After what seemed forever, he whispered. “Can’t believe that you would suggest I even consider seeing anyone else. Even in jest.” 

His extreme reaction to my comments still surprised me but I pushed aside that thought as I tried to repair the damage. Sending all the love I felt to him over our bond, I slid my hand up Obi-Wan’s back until my fingers reached his braid. “It was unconscionable and inconsiderate, love, but I wasn’t trying to hurt you.” 

“But you did,” Obi-Wan contradicted. 

I moved my hands to his shoulders, pushing until he was lying on his back and I could look into his eyes. Attempting to convey the depth of my apology, I caressed his cheek as I spoke. “What can I do to prove my sincerity and make it up to you?”

He looked up at me, his level of distress easily read on his face. “I don’t know if you can.” 

Deciding that this discussion was getting us nowhere, I took a more direct approached and kissed him. At first he was unresponsive but after few moments his lips parted and he allowed me to deepen the kiss. I tasted and probed, exploring the depths of his mouth with my questing tongue. When I finally moved my lips away from his, we were both panting and breathless and Obi-Wan seemed a little less distressed. “I love you,” I breathed in his ear before nipping gently at the lobe. The soft moan I heard told me I was making progress, so I continued a path down the column of his neck. 

His hands wrapped in my hair and pulled my mouth away from peaked nipple I had just lapped. “Just saying you're sorry and that you love me doesn’t make the offense go away,” he protested. 

I slid back up until my mouth was a hair’s breath from his, whispering against his lips, “Maybe I should just show you how sorry I really am.” Leaning forward, I kissed him again, a demanding, possessive kiss that left no doubt as to how I felt about him. 

When I finally pulled back and looked down into his eyes, I was relieved to see a hint of a smile in those gray-green orbs. Empowered by that slight capitulation, I rose to my knees and reached for the buckle of his belt. Unfastening it, I removed the brown leather along with the sash it covered and set them aside. Tunics and obi were disposed of next, tossed aside quickly as I slid further down the bed. I pulled off his boots and tossed them to the floor then brought my hands to the waistband of his leggings. 

After a quick kiss to that taut abdomen, a flick of my wrist peeled the remaining fabric from my lover’s body. The sight of his stunning body, lying like a gift awaiting me, sent a surge of love and arousal through me that was so strong that my breath hitched in my chest. “You are so beautiful, my own, and I thank the Force every day that you love me. I’m sorry I made you doubt my love for you even for an instant.” 

I ran my hands caressingly down his flanks, then rose from the bed and stripped off my own clothing in a matter of seconds. Once naked, I returned to lie beside him and began worshipping the man I loved more than life. My hands stroked along his arms while my mouth nipped and licked at his nipples and across his chest. Once again, he was lying back almost passively as I touched him and I grew more and more concerned about his renewed lack of reaction. Finally after a few more minutes of caresses, he wrapped his hands back into my hair but this time he was holding me against him and arching into my touches. 

Ecstatic that he was finally responding to my ministrations, I continued downward. I stopped for a moment at the patch of ginger curls, breathing in deeply of his enticing scent before moving on to my main goal. The moisture glistening at the tip of his jutting penis beckoned me and I couldn’t resist lapping it off before licking my way down his length. His passivity seemed to fade completely as my mouth closed over his erection. 

A low groan escaped from him as his hands tightened in my hair and he arched his hips and thrust into my mouth. "Yes. Feels so good," he said huskily and I was thrilled that he seemed to have forgiven me. I sucked and licked at the hot flesh filling my mouth, letting him set the pace of his pleasure. His moans and groans got louder and more breathy as I let him fuck my mouth. I reached down as he stroked into my mouth, cupping his silken scrotum in my hand. I continued to suckle and nibble on that succulent shaft, pulling back only when I felt his balls tighten with impending release. 

The needy sounds escaping his lips were causing my own arousal to spiral upward and suddenly I could wait no longer for us to be joined. With a final lick to his penis, I dropped to lie beside him, kissed him deeply and whispered. "Please Obi, take me. I want to feel you thrusting within me, possessing me, taking what belongs to you and only you." 

My words seemed to inflame him and a deep growl was the only warning I got before he pressed me onto my back and straddled my hips. "I'm not sure if I should, especially after what you said." 

"Obi-Wan, love, please. You know I didn’t mean it," I apologized. "I need you, to feel you, body and mind." 

Time stopped as he looked down at me for a few moments, his expression a mixture of lust and misgiving. Finally after what seemed an eternity, his gray-green eyes sparkled with mischief and desire and he slipped to kneel between my legs. He sucked two fingers into his mouth, wetting them thoroughly, before sliding that hand down under my balls. "You are all I ever wanted or needed. You are mine as I am yours," he growled as one finger teased the opening to my body. 

Higher thought deserted me as that finger pressed into me, slipping past the ring of muscle like it was being pulled in. One wet digit became two and I was arching under him and begging incoherently. "Now, do it, please." 

Much to my chagrin, he grabbed the tube of lube from the bedside table, squeezing some into his palm and taking more time than I wanted to wait, coating his fingers and transferring the slick gel into me. I picked up the tube when he dropped it, taking a generous amount of gel and spreading it on the hard column of flesh I wanted within me. He arched into my touch and I could feel a matching desire to be joined pulsing within him as well. 

He hooked my legs over his arms and scooted forward until my hips rested on his thighs and the head of his penis pressed against my anus. With a low growl, he pushed forward, the silken hardness of his erection slipping into me in one steady stroke. I moaned incoherently as he filled me, relishing the stretch and burn of his intimate possession. 

The emotions rolling around us from our earlier squabble seemed to fuel our need and we were soon lost in the exquisite sensations flowing within and between us. Words were no longer necessary or possible and our pleasure was conveyed in the inarticulate moans and groans erupting from us. Obi-Wan's pace quickened almost immediately and I wrapped one leg around his back to free his arm so that he could touch me. He took the hint, wrapping a slick hand around my leaking shaft as he shifted his angle and deepened his thrusts. 

That delightful stroking of my prostate was more than I could stand and within seconds I was crying out his name and spurting my release over his hand and my chest. He screamed my name barely seconds later and I felt the mark of his love pulsing into the depths of my body. 

He collapsed on top of me as the tremors of his orgasm faded and his wilting penis slipped from the confines of my body. I held him tightly against me as we both struggled to slow our breathing and regain some awareness of our surroundings. When reality finally returned, I kissed the top of his head and declared in a throaty whisper. "I love you, Obi-Wan. You are all I could ever want or need." I felt a wisp of 'guilt??' flow over the bond as he kissed my chest and rolled off to lie beside me. 

He levered himself up on one elbow and looked at me, an expression of embarrassment on his handsome face. "I have a confession to make, Master," he said reluctantly. "I set you up." 

"Set me up?" I echoed in confusion. 

"I had Garen send me some of the messages he gets from the dating sites and I was intentionally looking at them when you walked by," he admitted. "I was hoping you would feel a little jealous and would want to show me just who I belonged to." He reached down and caressed the edges of my beard with the fingers of his free hand and I arched an eyebrow in a silent order for him to continue. "When you suggested that I actually check out the offers, my own covetousness reared at the thought that you would allow me to be with someone else and I was infuriated." 

I looked up at him is disbelief, trying to decide whether I should throttle him or embrace him. Finally I settled on an exasperated rejoinder. "If you wanted some extra attention, all you had to do was say so. I am usually more than willing to participate in any of your fantasies." 

"I know you are," he said with remorse before a spark of lust flashed in his eyes. "Though you must admit," he added huskily, "It's been a while since our lovemaking has been that enthusiastic. I don't think either one of us has come that quickly or that hard in quite some time." 

As much as I hated to admit it, the ardor swirling between us had been intense, reminiscent of our first days as lovers, but I was not willing to let him off the hook that easily. "Be that as it may, that does not excuse your manipulation and I don’t think you will fully understand the effect of such until you are on the receiving end." I reached for his braid and wrapped the length tightly around my hand until his face was inches from mine. "Consider yourself forewarned, Padawan. One day in the not too distant future, when you least expect it, you will learn firsthand just how it feels to be set up." 

The end.


End file.
